Total Drama Mystery Dungeon: Heroes of the World
by Heroi Oscura
Summary: The Total drama contestants are in big trouble now. They were all sent to the Pokemon world. And if that wan't enough they all got transformed into Pokemon themselves. Follow some of your favorite contestants as they form rescue teams and exploration team
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The dream**_

**A/N (You can skip this): Hello, my name is Heroi Oscura. This is my first crossover story and my first total drama story. I just hope I get everything right and be able to make a decent story. I also want to see if I can add at least 7 chapters to this story.**

**Okay, so a while ago I was reading a crossover story of Kingdom Hearts and Pokémon where all the Organization XIII members got turned into Pokémon. So, I thought how it would be like if the Total Drama characters were turned into Pokémon. **

**Pairings: CodyXSierra, GwenXDuncan, HeatherXAlejandro, and some other pairings. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series. If I did Cody would have won TDWT. Nor do I own Pokémon. If I did this story would become the next mystery dungeon game.**

* * *

><p>Cody felt dead. It felt as if he was just drifting along with the wind with no control of his body. All he could feel was the wind in his face and his own arm and legs. "<em>Maybe I am dead"<em>, he thought miserably, "_It wouldn't much of a surprise_."After all, it _had_ been a few weeks since Total Drama World Tour had ended and Total Drama Revenge of the Island had started. This meant that the old contestants could go home and live their usual lives before Total Drama. This also meant Cody could no longer see the girl of his dreams, Gwen. He missed her more then he let on to everyone.

His feet touched down on to a hard surface. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a pitch black room with just one laptop and a chair. He walked cautiously to the chair and picked up the laptop. It was sleek black with no indication of what brand it was. Cody slowly opened it and was surprised to find a webpage that showed a small survey on it. Frowning, he tried to click another program displayed at the bottom of the screen, but strangely it wouldn't work.

Cody took another look at the survey. There were about ten questions on it, all of them either asking about his personality or a "What would you do?" question. Sighing he decided to answer them. "_It was not like it was going to hurt someone_" he thought as he began the survey.

As he progressed through the questions, he found something strange was going on. Whenever he wanted to put an answer that wasn't true, he always ended up picking the answer that corresponded to his nature. For instance, when there was a question that asked him how strong he was, he picked the answer that said he was a wuss even though he hadn't meant it. Whenever he tried to change his answer the computer wouldn't let him.

After he was done with all of the questions a new window came up and asked if he had answered all of the questions truthfully. Feeling confused, Cody clicked yes.

Instantly the screen turned black, and the laptop snapped shut by itself. The laptop morphed and stretched on itself until it had turned into an entirely different piece of technology- an Ipad.

Once Cody got over his shock, he dropped the Ipad and backed away, now completely freaked out. The Ipad however glowed with a bright light. On it were the words "_Place Finger Here_" and a small space just enough for a fingerprint to fit in.

Cody took a deep breath and tried to believe that this was all just a dream. Once he touches the Ipad, he is going to wake up in his bed and go to school like any other normal kid in any other normal life.

He walked up to the Ipad. The message was still there, still trying to prove something to him. Cautiously, he picked up the Ipad and stared at the message wondering if he should do it. After a few minutes of pondering, a new message came up. This one said:

_**You might get to see Gwen and the rest of your friends again.**_

Cody instantly froze. The only thing he could hear was his labored breathing and some hot rugged breathing coming from some distance behind him. But, he was already lost in his thoughts.

See Gwen again? As much as Cody was scared out of his wits by this message, he was dying to see Gwen again. He felt as though he would anything to see Gwen again. But, he felt that if he put his finger on this screen there was no going back or quitting from whatever will happen.

Cody slapped himself on the forehead and muttered quietly, "Come on be a man, Cody." Gritting his teeth, Cody steeled himself for the attempt. He raised his finger toward the Ipad and placed it on the screen.

Instantly, a light shown from the Ipad that was so bright that Cody had to cover his eyes so he wouldn't blind himself. A strangled yelp was heard behind him as he shot up towards the sky.

"_Well done, Cody!_" a voice rang out in his head. "_You are on your way to your destiny._" Cody felt as though his face was peeling off as he struggled to open his eyes.

The voice inside his head gave him one more statement that practically made no sense to Cody, "_You are a Squritle._"

The last thing Cody remembered before blacking out was Gwen and Noah racing alongside him into the light.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a little note: This will feature all the characters from Total Drama Seasons 1-3 (including Blainley). Not Chris or Chef Hatchet though since they will be hosting Total Drama Revenge of the Island. Some of the other characters won't be shown until later on in this story though.**

**It will also feature Pokémon from Unova.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Team Heroes

**Pairings: CodyXSierra, GwenXDuncan, HeatherXAlejandro, and some other pairings. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series. If I did Cody would have won TDWT. Nor do I own Pokémon. If I did this story would become the next mystery dungeon game.**

**A/N: Here is chapter 2.**

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

"Cody…"

…

…

"Cody…"

…

…

"CODY, WAKE UP ALREADY!"

Cody's eyes flew open as the person shouting at him began shaking him forcefully.

"Well finally you're awake," the figure said in a voice that somehow sounded familiar to Cody. "I've been waiting here for practically an hour. Also you could so something about the way you snore."

Cody was still feeling woozy when the person spoke up, so he didn't catch everything he just said. What he did realize, when the figure was speaking, was that he was sleeping on a makeshift sand bed. He gazed to his right and was almost blinded by the sun. From what he could tell from the sun's position, it was late afternoon. Once his eyes had adjusted to the light, he caught his breath.

Out to his right was a beautiful ocean. It was even more beautiful than the ocean in Hawaii. This water looked like it had never been touched by the harmful hands of man. It was so clear he felt like he could see his reflection in it. Seagulls flew over it and landed on the water. Weird little cards were blowing bubbles, which helped magnify the ocean's beauty. `

Wait a minute? Little crabs blowing bubbles? Even though Cody knew very little about animals, he knew that crabs could _not_ blow bubbles. Cody took a closer look at the crabs. They looked a lot like ordinary crabs you might find on a beach, other than they were a lot bigger and they were blowing bubbles out of their _mouth_. And the strangest thing was that one of them was actually looking at him with a human expression on his face- confusion. No crab should have been able to do that. No _animal_ should have been able to do that.

Something about that crab seemed familiar though. Cody felt as though he had seen those crabs somewhere before. Not at the supermarket though. Somewhere or… _something_ else that he had done as a kid…

Cody was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when the person who had woken him at up said, "I know the scenery is beautiful, Cody, but we have some other matters to discuss. And I also need a _'Thank You'_ for saving you."

"Oh," Cody said as he turned around. "Thank you…" the words suddenly died as he stared at his "savior".

His savior's body was green, and had a cream-colored underside. A yellow stripe ran down the length of his back and tail, and he also had yellow markings around its large eyes, extending from the eyelids. Yellow, curved structures protruded from the shoulders and bended backwards. These structures resembled leaves or small wings and gave the creature the look of a collar. Even though he looked snake-like to Cody, he had arms and legs. His slender arms were the same color as the rest of its body and each arm had three fingers. A pair of tiny feet matched the underside in color but they didn't have any toes whatsoever. He also had a large leaf with three points on the end of what looked to be a tail.

"Uh… Wh-what are you?" Cody stammered out.

The creature rolled its eyes. "Don't you recognize me?" it asked in an annoying, but familiar voice.

Cody frowned. It did feel like he knew its voice from somewhere. The voice was a perfect match to-.

Cody's eyes widened. "Noah?" he spluttered.

The creature rolled its eyes. "No, duh Sherlock," Noah said.

Cody just stared at him. After a few minutes of just staring at Noah, Cody got the courage to ask what had happened to him.

Noah snorted. "I have no idea," Upon seeing Cody look of confusion he continued, "I just woke up like this."

Cody blinked. "Glad I didn't turn out like that," he said.

Noah looked at him strangely. "Have you seen yourself lately?" he asked.

Cody frowned at him. Noah pointed to a spring that was a few feet away from them. "Check your reflection on the surface of it," he said. "And you'll find out." Still frowning, Cody waddled over to the edge of the spring, looked down into the water and gasped at his reflection.

He was a light blue, bipedal turtle with a hard shell on his back. As he turned around to look at the back of his shell, he noticed the tail on his back that seemed to resemble a squirrel's tail.

"_No, this can't be,_" he thought. "_I've somehow turned into a Squirtle!_" Still in shock, Cody walked back to Noah in a daze and sat down on the sand.

"Hey, Cody," Noah waved a hand in front of Cody's face. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"All right?" Cody screamed and waved his arms around at Noah. "Look at me! I'm a Squritle!"

Noah frowned. "A Squritle?" he asked. "You mean that thing from that old Nintendo game?" Cody nodded. Noah thought for a minute. "Do you know what I am?" he finally asked.

Cody frowned. "Um... no. I haven't played that game in such a long time that I might have forgotten some things."

_Help!_

Cody looked up. "Uh… Noah did you hear something?"

"No," he answered. "Now shut up, I'm trying to think."

"Are you sure?" Cody asked.

Noah sighed. "What did I just say?"

"Okay, I'll shut-"

Noah sprang up." I've got it!" he announced.

"You know how we got this way?"

"No," Noah answered, "but I have a different theory. If we were Pokémon then wouldn't it make sense that we could use their basic attack moves."

"But we've never used any attacks before!" protested Cody.

"That's probably our bodies never thought to act in self-defense to anything. There hasn't been anything dangerous since we got here," Noah said.

_Help!_

Cody looked up. "Did you hear that?" he asked Noah.

Noah nodded. "It sounded like-"

"Gwen," Cody finished for him.

* * *

><p>Cody and Noah were standing outside a dark cave. There was a bit of moss clinging to the side of it, but other than that nothing special.<p>

Noah stuck his weird green head inside the cave. "It doesn't look dangerous, but just to make sure…" Noah grabbed a rock on the side of the cave and threw it inside. "If we don't see that rock we should get out and find some _professional_ help."

"Well come on! Gwen needs our help!" Cody said as grabbed Noah's hand and ran into the cave.

"Ow!" Noah said as he hit his head on a rock. "Remember readers, Cody's relationship with Gwen is one-sided for a reason."

"Um… Noah?" Cody said.

"Yes."

"Who are you talking to?"

Noah frowned. "I have no idea," he answered.

"Well good, because we have a slight problem." Cody said coming to a halt while banging Noah's face on the side of the cave.

Noah rubbed his face. "What kind of problem?" he asked.

"I can't find the rock you threw."

"Well then let's head back," Noah said, turning around.

"That's another problem," Cody said. "I don't know where the entrance is."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're lost." Noah grumbled, cautiously taking another step across the thin bridge. Below them was a bottomless chasm. The bridge ran right across it, making it the only way across. One wrong step and they have a one-way ticket to death.<p>

"It's not my fault!" Cody shot back. "This place is a maze!"

There was a moment of blissful silence.

"Hey, Noah?"

"Yes, Cody?" Noah asked while trying to go around a weak part of the bridge.

"Back on the beach, how did you know that it was me?"

Noah rolled his eyes. "I slept in the room next to you for a whole season. I think that I would know how you snore."

"Oh."

Another moment of blissful silence.

"Ahhh!" Noah yelped and jumped onto Cody's shoulders, making Cody fall flat on his face.

"What was it?" Cody asked.

"I thought I heard something!" whispered Noah.

Cody scowled at Noah. "It was probably just the wind." he said. Noah got off of his shoulders and they continued on. Of course only two seconds passed by until-

"Why am I even here?" Noah muttered. "I barely even know Gwen!"'

"Will you shut up!" Cody shouted at him. Noah took a step back. Unfortunately, he had stepped right on a weak part of the bridge. It cracked just as Noah stepped on it. Luckily, Noah managed to pull his feet out just in time as the crack spread to the other side of the bridge and collapsed the exiting side of the bridge.

"Well," Noah looked at Cody. "There's no turning back know, Thanks to _someone_."

Cody ignored him and continued toward the other side.

"Why did I have to be with him?" Noah muttered as he took a step. Instantly he felt a searing pain in his head. He knelt down to the floor and clutched his head.

"What's wrong with me?" Noah clenched his teeth as he was whipped to another time.

* * *

><p>Heather and Alejandro were inside the exact cave that Noah and Cody were currently in. They appeared to be looking for something, since they were looking in every nook and cranny.<p>

Heather threw down a rock. "I can't find it anywhere!" she grumbled. Alejandro went up to and patted her on the back.

"Do not worry, chica" Alejandrosaid. "Now that I am out of that wretched suit, I can do anything."

"Back **off**, Alejandro!" Heather shouted. "It's not like you've found the Hidden Remain!"

Alejandro took a step back. "Of course, not," he answered. "But, we _are_ partners now."

"I don't care!" Heather seethed. "I don't need anyone's help!" She turned around and walked to the other side of the cave with her arms clenched to her side.

* * *

><p>Noah steadily got up. "<em>What was that about?<em>" he thought. "_Why were Heather and Alejandro in that…vision? And what's a Hidden Remain? _"

"Noah! Get over here!" Cody yelled from the end of the tunnel. "I think I found her!"

"I think about this later," Noah muttered to himself. He walked towards Cody.

"What is it-" Noah was interrupted by Cody who had put a hand over his mouth. Cody put a finger to his lips telling Noah to be silent. Noah nodded and peered over the corner. His eyes widened.

There sitting right on a giant web was a huge spider. It had a red body with black stripes and, weirdly, an unhappy face on its abdomen. The spider also had four yellow legs with purple stripes. Another pair of legs seemed to have been moved onto its back. Both the horn and mandibles on it were white.

"What is that?" Noah murmured.

"An Ariados, a spider-like Pokémon," Cody answered in a low voice. "If I remember correctly, it's really hard to beat especially if you're a beginner."

"Which we are?"

"Which we are."

"Great," moaned Noah. "Come on let's sneak past." He started to tiptoe when Cody held out his arm in front of him. Noah frowned at him. What could it be this time? Cody pointed behind Ariados. There lying on the floor, right next to the spider, was a dark bluish-green, ghost-like Pokémon. It had a red necklace, and also had teal-tipped hair. The Pokémon had large eyes that are yellow with red irises.

"I wonder who that is?" Noah muttered.

"It's Gwen. She got turned into a Misdreavus."

Noah looked at Cody. What was he saying? That thing couldn't be Gwen. Then again…if they were turned into Pokémon, then it would make sense that Gwen would also be turned into a Pokémon. But …

"How do we know that it's Gwen?" Noah asked. "For all we know it could be a totally normal Pokémon."

"Look at the ends her hair." Cody whispered. "It's the same color as her highlights, teal. Most Misdreavus' have lilac tipped hair."

Noah turned around and started walking back to the bridge. "Now that we know where she is," he said, "We should get some professional help." Noah thought for a moment, "Maybe there's another exit other than this bridge. What do you think Cody?"

No answer.

Noah turned around. "Cody?" Where Cody had been standing moments before was…well nothing.

Noah ran up to the corner and looked around it. Cody was running to the Ariados with a determined look on his face.

"Cody, come back!" Noah said, a little too loudly.

"String Shot!" A web of spider silk shot towards Cody. Cody ducked as the web flew over him and attached itself to the wall. Cody looked directly at the Ariados. It was staring at them with an awed look on its face.

"Who are you?" the spider asked in a rasping and dry voice. It started to pace and asked, "Are you the other two, the Dark Masters are waiting for?"

Cody frowned. "Dark Masters?"

The Ariados stopped pacing, apparently coming to a decision. Staring at Cody for a moment, it leapt at him one of its legs glowing violet.

Cody immediately leapt to the side. He quickly turned around and tackled the Ariados, slamming it into the wall. The Ariados fell down onto its belly, apparently shocked by the force of the attack.

Cody looked at Noah, feeling shocked. "Did I do that?" he asked. Noah nodded, just as shocked as Cody.

The Ariados got up and shook its head. Whatever Cody had done to it, it wasn't enough to affect that much. The Ariados hissed at him, and lunged again. Again Cody dodged its attack and turned around to use another Tackle on it. But, this time the Ariados was ready for him. Spinning around even faster than Cody it shot another web in his direction. This time it hit its mark, as it pinned Cody's arms to his side, preventing him from using another Tackle.

Cody struggled against the bonds. "Noah, a little help here!" he shrieked as the Ariados slowly crawled towards him, ready to deliver the final blow.

No answer.

"Please?" Cody begged.

"Vine Whip!" A pair of slender, whip-like vines shot toward the Ariados and smacked it on the face. The Ariados hissed and backed up trying to avoid the two vines that seemed to be relentlessly pursuing it.

"You're welcome, you know," an annoyingly familiar voice said.

Cody turned around to see Noah standing right behind him with an arrogant smile on his face. The vines that were currently holding back Ariados seemed to be coming from _him_. They were sprouting out of his collar, exactly like how flowers sprout from the ground.

Noah caught Cody staring at him and said, "Sweet, huh. I think I just learned a new move. What's it called?"

"Vine Whip," answered Cody, who appeared to be in a daze. He placed a hand on his forehead. "Are you sure I'm not just dreaming?" he asked Noah.

"Pretty sure."

Cody sighed. "I'm going need extreme mental therapy, once this is all over."

Noah chuckled. "Good luck with that."

"String Shot!"

A web shot at Noah entangling him in a cocoon. Another one was shot at Cody who managed to dodge it. Cody turned around to see the Ariados slowly making its way towards the duo.

Noah yelled something, his voice muffled by the cocoon. Cody ran towards him and pawed at the strings, which surrounded Noah. All he managed to do, though, was get his hands stuck on them.

The Ariados hissed something intelligible behind Cody, as he managed to get his hands loose. Cody slowly turned around and stared at the Ariados. It had its front legs raised upward like it was surrendering. Cody realized that it was asking _him_ to surrender or die. Cody gritted his teeth and slowly stood up. He spread his arms and legs out, trying to protect Noah. The Ariados, who apparently realized that Cody wasn't going to surrender, raised its front legs over its head as they began to glow violet as Cody did the first thing that popped up into his head.

"Bubble!" Cody opened his mouth as a bunch of little bubbles flew out of his mouth towards the Ariados. The Ariados only had time to let out a startled hiss before the bubbles were popped right in its face. It seemed surprising that bubbles could do that much damage to it, but the Ariados seemed to be in real pain from them as if they were made of acid. After a few more bubbles had popped in its face, the Ariados slowly turned in a circle and collapsed.

Cody turned around and began to work on Noah. After a few minutes of struggling, Cody managed to get Noah out of his binds. He stepped out, shaking his head. When he caught a glimpse of the Ariados, his eyes widened. "Is he… dead?" he asked.

Cody went over to it and checked for a pulse. "No," he answered. "I think he just fainted."

"What's the thing on his left leg?"

Cody looked over to the left leg and saw something that looked similar to a ring, attached to its leg. Cody's hands curled around a stick that had been lying next to him, and prodded the ring with it.

Instantly the ring lit up, and emitted a pulse that could be felt across the room. The ring clicked open and fell of its leg.

The Ariados immediately opened its eyes. Cody took a step back from him as the Ariados rose to its legs and shook its head as if confused. Cody and Noah got into a fighting pose and faced the Ariados. But the Ariados only gave them a confused look and climbed up the wall, into the dark.

Cody lowered his arms and looked at Noah. "What was that all about?" he asked. Noah just shrugged.

"Urgg…" Cody turned around to see that Gwen was starting to come to. As any good friend would do (Or trying to be more than friends), he instantly went to her side to make sure she was okay.

* * *

><p>Gwen felt like she had been sleeping on a rock. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep on Duncan's couch. She slowly opened her eyes expecting to see Duncan's ceiling, but instead she got a cave ceiling and a blue turtle staring down at her. She did what any sensible person would do, she screamed.<p>

"Whoa, Gwen," the blue turtle put its hands up. "Calm down."

Gwen stared at the turtle. That voice sounded like-

"Cody!" she spluttered out.

The turtle grinned. "In the flesh," it said and then pointed beside him. Next to him was something that looked like a green snake except with legs and arms. "And this is Noah," the blue turtle said happily.

Gwen looked at them. "Noah! Cody!" she said. "What happened to you?"

Cody opened his mouth to answer, when Noah cut in. "Have you looked at yourself?" he asked her.

Gwen stared at him. "What do you-?" she started to ask, but stopped when she saw herself. She was a dark bluish-green, ghost-like creature. She has a red necklace and flowing, teal-tipped hair. She instantly shrieked. "What happened to me?" she yelled.

Cody sighed. "You should sit down," he said.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean we're in the world of Pokémon!" Gwen yelled. "How did this happen!"<p>

Cody and Noah looked at each other and then they looked back at Gwen. They had managed to get out of the cave by going through a tunnel that was found near the web. Once they had walked for a while they came out of the same place they entered from. Right now they walking along the side of the beach, explaining to Gwen what had happened. So far it wasn't going as well as they hoped.

"Well," Noah said slowly. "We don't know."

"But, then how do we get of this world?" Gwen asked. "I mean, seriously, I don't even have legs or arms."

Noah shrugged. "It's not like the answer will fall from the sky."

"Mail!" someone shouted as they threw a rolled up piece of paper, which slammed Noah right in the face. Noah fell back onto the ground.

"Ouch," Cody winced. "That's got to hurt." Cody picked up the piece of paper and unrolled it. On it was:

**Wigglytuff's knowledge saves a helpless Pokémon again!**

On the piece of paper, was a picture of Wigglytuff. It resembled a blob with stubby arms and legs and a fluffy tuft of fur on its head. Wigglytuff had long, rabbit-like ears and it's primarily pink in coloration, with a white belly and ear-tips, black ear insides, and large blue eyes. Its body was covered in a fine, soft layer of fur.

Cody frowned. This Wigglytuff guy sounded really smart. Maybe…

"I think he might be able to help us!" he said.

Noah got up and wiped the dirt off of his knees. "Who might be able to help us?"

Cody pointed at the picture. "Wigglytuff," he answered.

* * *

><p>Cody, Noah, and Gwen stared out onto Wigglytuff's Guild. The building was painted and built to resemble a giant Wigglytuff's head. In the front was a giant grate that was made out of wood. When Cody looked down into it all he could see was darkness.<p>

"Um…Why do they have such a big grate?" asked Noah.

Cody shrugged and tentatively touched the grate with his foot. It shuddered at the slightest touch of his foot. Cody quickly drew his foot back and said, "We should walk around it."

"Agreed," Noah said, already starting to walk around the grate.

Cody and Noah carefully made their way around the grate, while Gwen just flew across it. However, when they took one step inside the Guild, a warning siren sounded off. A tiny brown Pokémon with a big pink nose popped up from underground. It started to circle the grave yelling something about intruders.

Almost instantly, a crustacean Pokémon with a red shell having a underside cream in coloration and a parakeet-like Pokémon that had a black-colored head similar to an eighth note as well as a tail like a metronome that was also black in coloration, surrounded Cody, Noah, and Gwen.

The bird walked up to Cody and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Cody took a step back. "We came here to see Guild Master Wigglytuff," he said nervously.

The bird leaned in closer, "What for?" he asked.

"Me and my friends," Cody gestured toward Gwen and Noah. "Used to be humans, but now we look like this and we want to know why."

The parakeet and the crab glanced at each other and then looked back at Cody. The parakeet then walked over to the ladder in the middle of the room and beckoned them to follow. The crab immediately followed his orders and jumped down the hole. The bird, glancing one more time at our heroes, then jumped down into the hole.

"What do you think we should do?" Gwen asked.

Noah, however, was already jumping down the ladder when she said those words. Shrugging once, Cody slid down the ladder. Gwen sighed, but floated to the hole and let herself gently float toward the first floor.

When they got to first floor, they found a small room with one hallway leading one way and another leading the other way.

"This way, please." The parakeet said walking toward a huge door in the side of the room.

Cody ran up to him. "Excuse me, we never got your name," he said politely.

The parakeet smiled."Good to see you have manners. My name is Chatot and my acquaintance," Chatot gestured towards the crab. "Here is Corphish."

"Hey, hey!" Corphish cheerfully greeted them. Cody returned the cheerfulness by shaking his pincers, while Noah and Gwen just halfheartedly waved to him.

"Here we are," Chatot said. "Here is Guildmaster Wigglytuff's headquarters. I would advise you to show much respect to him."

"Why is that?" Cody asked as Chatot opened the doors.

They walked into the room. It was filled with much junk that looked like it could be found in a garage sale and others that Cody had never seen before in his life. Things like a sphere that looked like it had a sprit inside it and a polka dot bow tie that was glimmering.

In the middle of the room, sat Wigglytuff. He had his eyes closed as if he was asleep. In fact, Cody suspected he _was _actually asleep.

Chatot coughed and spread his wings out to the Guildmaster. "Presenting Guildmaster Wigglytuff," he formally announced.

Immediately the Guildmaster opened his eyes and woozily looked around. Once his eyes focused on Cody, Noah, and Gwen, he smiled and sprang from his chair. He trusted his hand out to them. Cody cautiously took the hand and shook it, wondering what this was all about.

The Guildmaster grinned and said, "Friendly Friends, what seem to be the problem?"

Cody looked back at Noah and Gwen, with a startled look on his face. Noah shrugged, while Gwen's gaze was transfixed on an item in the corner.

Cody looked back at the Guildmaster. "Well," he started. "It all started when…" And Cody told them all about how they had woken up in the beach, how they defeated the Ariados in the beach cave and saved Gwen. He then told them about how they found out about Wigglytuff, and made their way to this very room.

There was a moment of silence.

Chatot began pacing across the room, in deep thought. Looking up to Wigglytuff, he asked, "Is it Dialga again?"

Wigglytuff shook his head, suddenly serious. "No," he answered. "That threat has ended. But-"

The door, they had come through suddenly opened. About six Pokémon walked through it. One was practically a walking sunflower. Another seemed to be a triple version of the brown one they had seen outside. One looked like one of those Chinese lanterns, while another was a beaver. There was one that was blue and had the strangest ears and the largest mouth that Cody had ever seen in his life. The last one, however, seemed like the strongest one out of the whole group. It was small, blue, dog-like Pokémon. Its legs and torso were colored black and its tail was blue and it had a yellow collar. There were rounded bumps on the backs of its forepaws. The Pokémon had a black "mask" and red eyes. It stood on its toes instead of using its entire foot.

The blue dog-like one frowned. "What's going on?" he asked.

Wigglytuff smiled. "These three were about to join our guild."

"What!"Cody said. "What do you mean by that? We need help to return back to the human world!"

Once Cody had said those words the entire crowd that had just come from the door gasped and backed up quickly. The sunflower looked at Wigglytuff fearfully. "Their… humans?" she asked.

Wigglytuff nodded.

The dog-like one walked over to Cody and stuck out his hand. "My name is Riolu," he said as Cody shook it. "I knew a human who was in the exact same predicament as you are in right now."

Noah frowned. "Where is he?" he asked.

Riolu looked over at Noah. "He sacrificed himself to save the world," he put in simply.

Noah gulped.

"Anyway," continued Riolu. "You can probably find out what happened to you by working here in the Guild. I mean it worked for my partner."

Wigglytuff clapped his hands together. "It's settled then!' he announced. "These three will form a rescue team and work here."

"What!" Gwen protested. "We never agreed to this!"

"We accept." Gwen and Noah turned around to look at Cody. He continued, "This might be the best way to find out what has happened to us! We've got to take this chance!"

Noah and Gwen looked at each other and looked back at Cody. "Okay," Gwen said reluctantly. "But if we wasted all that time for nothing, it's your fault."

Cody nodded.

Wigglytuff smiled. "Good. Now you must decide on a team name."

Cody looked at him. "A team name?"

"Yes," Wigglytuff said. "This proves you are an official exploration team and tells other Pokémon of what you think of yourselves."

"Well…" Gwen sighed.

"I can't come up with one." Noah shrugged.

Cody thought for a moment and snapped his fingers. "I've got it!" he said. He turned to look directly at Wigglytuff. "Team Heroes," he announced.

Wigglytuff looked impressed. "Good name. Now here are all your supplies for being an exploration team." He hands Cody three badges with their name written on them and hands Noah a bag.

Noah held it up. "Joy," he muttered.

"These items will help you throughout your journey," Chatot said. "They are very important, so make sure you don't lose them.

"But first," Wigglytuff said. "You must be very tired. Corphish here will escort you to your beds."

* * *

><p>Corphish pointed to a room on the right. "This room is Gwen's," he said. "And the other-" he turned to the left side is Noah and Cody's room."<p>

"Well," Gwen yawned. 'Good, night."

Corphish waved to her. "Good night!" he said. He turned toward Noah and Cody. "Good night to you to." He walked off leaving them in the dark.

Noah and Cody walked over to their rooms and instantly crashed on their long beds, going into a long, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Chris McLane was outside of the Guild, smiling as if this was very normal. Weirdly enough, he was actually a human. He smiled his ridiculous smile and said-<p>

-It has been an exhausting day for Team Heroes as they crash into their beds. But many questions still remain to be answered. Sine Noah and Gwen are here, does that mean the other contestants are here too? If so, where are they? And what exactly are Heather and Alejandro planning?

Find out the answers to these startling questions, by watching (or in your case reading) next time's episode (or chapter) of…

Total…

Drama…

MYSTERY DUNGEON!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter took me longer than I anticipated. I just hope it was good. Remember reviews are welcome! I need feedback on how my writing was.**

**Also there will be no CodyXNoah or CodyXGwen**

**I also need some help picking out Pokémon for some of the characters. If you could give me some ideas it would be welcome.**

**The ones I**_** don't**_** need:**

**Bridgette**

**Sierra**

**Gwen**

**Cody**

**Noah **

**Heather**

**Alejandro**

**Blainley**

**Courtney**

**Eva**

**Justin**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Learning the Basics

**Okay this is a chapter on Team Heroes. Kind of like a mini chapter. It's still important though! So read it.**

**I was planning to make this chapter on the next team but I need Pokémon for Leshawna, Lindsay, and Beth. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series or Pokémon.**

* * *

><p>Chris is standing in a dark room with not one window whatsoever. He grins and says-<p>

-Last time on Total Drama Mystery Dungeon!

Team Heroes managed to save Gwen from that Ariados and escape with their lives still intact. Once they got out, they found a newspaper on Wigglytuff Guild. They then made their way to Wigglytuff's Guild and joined up with them in hopes to find out what had happened to them.

Will Team Heroes find out what had happened to them? And what do I have to do with all this?

Find out in…

Total… Drama… Mystery Dungeon!

* * *

><p>"WAKE UP!"<p>

Cody's eyes instantly sprang open, since he had just heard the loudest voice he had ever heard in his life. It was so loud that even after he had gotten up, he still felt dizzy from the sound. Looking around he saw one of the guild members in the doorway, frowning down at them.

"Didn't you hear me?" the pokémon said. "I said… WAKE UP!"

Cody fell back down, clutching his ears in pain.

"Get your lazy butt down to the main room. You're LATE!" The pokémon left, grumbling to himself.

Cody slowly got up, clutching his head in pain. "_What did that guy say again?_" Cody thought. "_Something about a guild…_" Cody eyes widened. "That's right!" he said aloud. "Come on Noah we've-"Cody looked over to see that Noah was gone.

"Noah!" Cody looked around the room. "Where did you go?"

Cody walked over to the doorway to his room and looked down the hallway.

"DID YOU NOT JUST HERE WHAT I JUST SAID?"

Cody fell back on to the ground and looked up. The pokémon that had woke him up just a few minutes ago, was staring down at him looking pretty mad.

"Who are you?" asked Cody.

He grunted. "I'm Loudred," he said. "Now get your bed to the front."

Cody frowned. "Bed?" he asked.

"I meant BUTT!" Loudred shouted.

"All right. All right," said Cody, while holding his ears shut. "Just stop shouting!"

Loudred grunted one more time and left.

Cody shook his head and picked himself up. He walked over to the door and checked to see if Loudred was still there. Loudred was walking down the hallway. He turned around and sent one fierce glare at Cody, then opened the door, leaving the hallway.

Cody frowned and walked down the hallway. "_Where was Noah?_" he thought. He opened the door at the end of the hallway.

Chatot was immediately upon him, shouting something about being late and scolding him about making the Guildmaster and the rest of the members wait for.

Cody held his hands up. "All right I'm sorry!" he said.

Chatot huffed and went to stand next to Wigglytuff. Cody saw a spot in the middle Noah and Gwen, and went to stand in it.

He leaned toward Noah. "Why didn't you wake me up?" he murmured.

"I didn't want to be late." Noah muttered back. Cody rolled his eyes.

"Attention, please!" Chatot announced. "We are pleased to announce the registration of our new guild members. Team Heroes, will you please come up here."

Cody, Noah, and Gwen walked over to the Guildmaster and Chatot.

Chatot continued to talk, "From now on Team Heroes will accompany us in this Guild, and have missions of their own. So I expect everybody here to treat them nicely."

"Right!" the guild members answered back.

Chatot clapped his hands together. "Now everyone, introduce yourselves."

"I'm Sunflora," said the sunflower pokémon.

"I'm Corphish," Corphish said.

"Loudred," grunted Loudred.

"You know me, I'm Riolu," Riolu held out his hand to shake. Cody gripped his hand and shook it.

"Croagunk," the blue frog grumbled.

The rest introduced themselves. Bidoof, Diglett, Dugtrio, and Chimecho…

Cody waved to them all. "It was nice to meet you all," he said with a smile on his face.

"Now then, everyone!" announced Chatot. "Say the morning cheer!"

"A ONE, A TWO...A ONE-TWO-THREE

ONE! DON'T SHIRK WORK!

TWO! RUN AWAY AND PAY!

THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!"

"Good!" Chatot said. "Now, Wigglytuff will dismiss us. Guildmaster…" Chatot turned to the Guildmaster, and immediately felt noticed that he was snoring. "_The Guildmaster is asleep again!_" he thought. "_Why does this always happen!_"

Chatot cleared his throat and faced the Guild. "On second thought," he announced to the members. "You are all dismissed! You may go!"

The guild members pushed themselves out of the group grumbling on about how probably the Guildmaster was asleep again and Chatot was to afraid to tell them about it.

"Team Heroes!" called out Chatot over the grumblings of the members. "Will you please come here?"

* * *

><p>Chris McLane sipped his coffee. He was standing in front of a huge supercomputer staring at the functionality of it and footage they had scored. So far it was going fairly well. They had managed to capture footage of Gwen, Noah, and Cody. The other contestants however…<p>

Chris took a chair next to Chef who was monitoring the computers. Currently Chef was staring at a huge holographic map of a world. "So how's it going?" asked Chris.

"So far," Chef said without looking at him. "We haven't made any progress in finding the other contestants."

Chris slumped in his chair. "Well that's just great," he moaned. "Sooner or later the viewers will start asking why we haven't shown the other contestants. Even this show will raise some questions! I'm starting to wonder if this was a good idea after all. I mean, the hacker managed to send all the contestants into that virtual world we had created and also, somehow, managed to turn them all into Pokémon. We were lucky that this was the plot of another Pokémon game created by Nintendo."

"Yeah," grunted Chef. "Unfortunately, his process didn't go all the way for Bridgette and Sierra, and now they're stuck in a virtual limbo. And somehow, he managed to turn some of the contestants we sent in there evil and obey his every command."

Chris frowned at Chef. "How do you know all this stuff about computers?" he asked.

"Well-"

Suddenly a big red button on the right side of Chef started flashing. He instantly started to type on the keyboard trying to stop the error, when his face went slack.

"Well," Chris asked. "What is it?"

"The hacker," answered Chef, still staring at the screen.

* * *

><p>"So, I will have Riolu show you around Treasure Town and Guild. You will also get your first job from him. Understand?" asked Chatot.<p>

Cody nodded.

"It will be very nice to show you around here," Riolu smiled.

"Also, you will…" Chatot froze in the middle of his speech in an impossible pose, one leg up as if he had started to walk.

"Um, Chatot?" Cody waved his hand front of Chatot's face. He looked around to see that everybody had frozen also. Even Noah and Gwen…

"You will not succeed," hissed a very jagged voice behind Cody. Cody turned around and found himself face-to-face with a very strange being. It had no arms or legs and was basically a ball surrounded by a strange type of purple gas.

"Who-Who are you?" Cody asked, taking step back from it.

"You better give up, boy," the thing hissed in the same voice. "You will die trying."

"What are you talking about!" shouted Cody. Immediately he felt a searing pain in his right hand. Looking at it, he saw a weird glowing symbol etched into his palm. It looked a lot like-

"A key," muttered Cody.

The creature hissed. Looking up, Cody saw that the creature was dissipating into thin air. Giving one last hiss to Cody it vanished into thin air.

"-need to make a bank account. Is that clear?" Chatot looked at Cody, who was staring at his hand for some odd reason. "Cody!"

"Huh," Cody looked up. "Yes it's clear."

Chatot huffed and continued his lecture. Cody stared at his hand. "_What was that all about?"_ he mentally asked.

* * *

><p>Chef wiped his brow. "We're lucky, that's when the advertisements started."<p>

"We better hope we keep being lucky," Chris muttered darkly.

Instantly, a green light at the left side of Chef started blinking. Chef, started to type, and his face broke out in relief. "We found another one of the contestants," he announced.

"Finally!" Chris almost wept with joy. "I thought if this kept up, then the studio would fire me."

Chef nodded. "Want me to end this episode?" he asked.

Chris nodded.

* * *

><p>Chris was standing outside the Guild with his usual smile on his face.<p>

-Well it looks like Team Heroes is fitting in nicely. But what has happened to the other contestants? And will this author get a good score on his finals?

Find out in…

Total…

Drama…

Mystery Dungeon!

* * *

><p><strong>These are the characters I have planned for next team.<strong>

**Lindsay – Lopunny**

**Beth- Clefable**

**Leshawna- Nidoqueen**

**And, yes the strange being is a Gastly. **

**Stay tuned and REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Female Warriors

**Okay, I've decided for the next team to be consisted of- **

**Lindsay- Lopunny**

**Beth- Clefable**

**Leshawna- Nidoqueen**

**The way the reviews are coming I think that I will probably continue this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Total Drama.**

* * *

><p>Chris is standing in a large bustling town with elaborate buildings. He opens his mouth and begins to narrate-<p>

-Last time on Total Drama Mystery Dungeon

-Team Heroes had woken up from a rather peaceful sleep. Later they said there morning cheers and they were off to Treasure Town to learn the essentials of being an exploration team.

-In this episode we introduce the next contestants that will form a new team. What challenges will this team face? Who are they?! And will this face get any more handsome?

Find out in-

Total…

Drama…

Mystery Dungeon!

* * *

><p>"I'll take this, please," Lindsay slapped the $50 dollar bill on the counter for her the dress, she had picked out for herself.<p>

The cashier took the cash and opened the cash register, placing the $50 dollar bill in. "Are you going somewhere?" he asked.

"Why, yes! I'm going to my boyfriend Taylor's birthday party," she answered. "Or is it Thomas? I can never remember his name!" she giggled to herself.

The cashier looked taken aback. "Really?" he asked.

Lindsay nodded.

He frowned and gave her the change.

"Thanks!" Lindsay said.

"You're welco- HOLY COW!" the cashier yelled.

Lindsay frowned. "What's wrong?"

The cashier pointed to the sky and yelled, "GIANT MONSTER!" He screamed and ran away.

Lindsay pouted. "That wasn't a very nice thing to say," she murmured. She turned around ready to head out the door when she stopped cold.

Standing right in front of the door was a giant three headed monster with alligator teeth. It was staring down at Lindsay as if waiting for her.

Lindsay smiled and waved at the giant monster. "How do you do?" she asked.

The monster grabbed her by the waist and brought Lindsay up to its face. "Wake up, girl!" it cried in a _very_ familiar voice.

Lindsay frowned. "Leshawna?" she asked. "Is that you? Why are you in such a hideous costume?"

"What are you talking about?" the monster asked in Leshawna's voice. "Just wake up!"

* * *

><p>Lindsay opened her eyes. She could faintly hear the sounds of a bustling town to her right, but she was too dazed to take notice of it.<p>

"Are you all right?" Leshawna's voice was coming to the front of Lindsay. She propped herself on her elbows and focused on the source of the voice. She gasped.

Sitting right in front of her was a large, tailed bipedal, blue creature. It had a thick tail and mouse-like ears. Running down the length of her back were spikes and a horn was on its forehead. The lower-jaw, chest-plates and lower torso were cream-colored.

"Is that you, Leshawna?" asked Lindsay.

The creature nodded.

"Well, that's an even more hideous costume," Lindsay said, who was glad to see it was only her friend. "Where'd you get it?"

Leshawna looked at herself. "This isn't a costume," she said.

"What do you mean?" Lindsay asked.

"Well there's no zipper," Leshawna said looking around her body. "I fact, these doesn't even feel like a costume. And besides," she said with an eyebrow raised. "You have a costume like me."

"What are you talking about?" asked Lindsay looking down upon herself. She gasped.

She was some kind of bipedal animal. When she stood up she was approximately three to four feet tall. Lindsay had a dark brown pelt and spherical tail. A fluffy, cream pelt was found on the ends her legs and arms.

Lindsay immediately shrieked.

"Whoa, calm down girl!" Leshawna cried out. "It's not that bad."

Apparently this was a bad thing to say.

"CLAM DOWN! CLAM DOWN!" Lindsay shouted. "Look at me! I have a human head with a disfigured rabbit body! I'm a FREAK!" She burst into tears.

"You haven't looked at your reflection yet, Lindsay." Leshawna comforted her. "Take a look in this mirror, I found conveniently next to me."

Lindsay sniffled and took the mirror and looked into it.

She had long, warm ears. The same fluffy, cream pelt was found on the ends of her ears, as well as her distinctive large 'eyebrows'. Lindsay had black pupils with red irises, with a small pink nose and inner ears.

Lindsay sighed and checked her reflection again. "This will do for now," she said happily. "Though, I could use a bit of lip gloss…"

Leshawna sighed. "_Why did I get stuck with her?_" she wondered. To Lindsay she said, "C'mon girl. We've got to find some others. They've got to be around here somewhere."

"Aw, do we have to?" Lindsay asked still looking at her reflection. "What makes you think they're here?"

"If you and I are here," Leshawna answered, "then this is all an elaborate scheme by the devil known as Chris McLane. Now, come on, girl!"

* * *

><p>They made their way toward the sounds of the city. It was- Leshawna reasoned- the most sensible way to go. It was the most obvious thing to do. Go toward the city. Once there, they find Chris and give him a good slap upside the head. "<em>Seriously,<em>" Leshawna thought, "_who changes the bodies of a couple reality show contestants into these- these things! When I find Chris I am going to-_"

Her thoughts were interrupted when they found themselves at the entrance of the city. Leshawna's mouth fell open.

Standing right in front of them was the biggest city Leshawna had ever seen. It had tons of skyscrapers some shaped like a sphere or a pyramid. There was even one that looped around another skyscraper. In the individual corners of the city were giant amusement parks, museums, and arcades. Heck, in one corner they had a giant Ferris wheel.

Lindsay, who was wiping off the leaves and branches that had gotten caught on her, looked up. Her face brightened. "Do you think we will have any good shopping here?" she asked aloud.

Leshawna was too stunned to answer.

Lindsay frowned. "Well, I'm going to go," she said. "I need eat something. I'm starving!" As if to prove her point, her stomach started grumbling.

Leshawna broke out of her trance and looked at Lindsay. "I guess you're right," she admitted. "It has been a long day." She gazed at the welcome sign. On it was:

**Welcome to Poké City**

**Have a wonderful time!**

**DON'T LITTER!**

Leshawna gazed at the city. "Poké City…" she murmured before heading inside.

* * *

><p>They walked along for a while, hoping to run into somebody they knew. Stopping at a small diner, they had some fruit that was served by some kind of crab and a walking coconut tree. They had walked for about two hours, when Lindsay plopped herself in the bench.<p>

"I'm tired," she complained to Leshawna. "Can't we stop and rest?"

Leshawna kept walking. "We have to find someone!" she said, not even glancing back at Lindsay. "For all we know this could be another elaborate scheme by Chris!" She scowled and clenched her fist. If that's the case," Leshawna grumbled. "Then I'm going to kick his-"

Her ranting, however, was cut short when a Pokémon ran into her. The Pokémon fell down, onto its bum papers ailing the air around her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" it said with a lisp. Leshawna noticed that it had a vague star shape and its ears were long and almost completely the same color as its body, which was a light shade of pink, with small brown tips. It had large wings that were a deeper shade of pink, but they looked incapable of flight. It also had an extra clawed toe on each foot. The undersides of its feet were a circular dark pink pattern.

"Oh, it's all right," Leshawna said bending down to help pick the papers. After they were done, the pink pokémon held the papers in her hands, making sure they won't fall down and she wasn't missing anything.

After double checking the papers, she looked up. "Thanks for the help," she said. "What's your name?"

"My name's Leshawna," Leshawna told her. "And that over there,"" she pointed towards Lindsay, who was lying down on the bench taking a nap, "is Lindsay."

The pink pokémon gasped and ran over to Lindsay. When it got there, it took a deep breath and yelled into her ear: "WAKE UP, Lindsay!"

Lindsay bolted straight up and clutched her now long ears. "Ow…" she muttered. She looked over to the side to see the Pokémon staring up at her. "Do I know you?" she asked.

The Pokémon grinned widely. "Don't you recognize me?" it exclaimed. "It's me, Beth."

* * *

><p>They had been walking for a while, but that didn't matter to Leshawna. She was too focused on Beth's story to pay attention to anything else. Lindsay, however, had already stopped at a couple of stores to buy things, which Beth generously paid for. She was currently trying to figure out, how to apply makeup to her fur.<p>

"So… Beth," Leshawna said, trying to ignore Lindsay. "How long have you been living here?"

"For about a day," Beth answered back. "There's a huge guild just around the corner that gave me a job and a place to live. That's what the papers were for. I was trying to deliver then to the guild."

"What about Chris?" Leshawna asked. "Have you seen him?"

Beth's face darkened. "No, but I'm pretty sure this is his doing."

They were silent for s moment.

"So," Leshawna said trying to change the subject. "What happened to you?"

"Same as you," Beth answered. "I found myself here about a day ago, in this body."

"If that happened to you a day ago, then what are you doing here?" Leshawna asked. "And why were you carrying all this paper?" she said gesturing toward the paper documents she and Beth was currently holding.

"Oh, that!" Beth said. "I've been staying at a place, they call Mienshao's Guild. Come on, I'll show you!"

* * *

><p>"This is it!" Beth shouted happily, gesturing toward the Guild. It was shaped as a head that was small in size and has small, triangle shaped ears. It also had a purple spot adorning its forehead along with a yellow one on its snout. The head possessed a pair of long, yellow tipped whiskers which had split ends.<p>

"Um… Why would someone design a building as a weird cat head?" Leshawna asked Beth.

"Because it's the way most of the guilds in this region are designed."

Our three heroes (for this chapter only…) looked over to the entrance to the building, which was underneath the snout, to see two Pokémon coming out of it.

The first one was the shortest of the two. It had a white body and looked as if it's was wearing a tutu. The Pokémon had skinny, green legs. Its hair had bangs that reached down to its shoulders and there were two red horns on her head, making them look like hair pins.

The second however, was noticeably taller than the first one, but also very similar. It had an elegant ballroom gown, with a green underside. It had curls down the sides of its head. Its arms are green, but its arms are connected to the hand with no defined wrist. It owned long, slender fingers that are connected to the arms directly, appearing more glove-like. Red fin-like horns were on its chest and its back. It had a band of green extending on its chest to the centermost horn and then connecting to the sleeve-like arms, appearing to resemble a top-like part to a dress.

The taller one bowed its towards Beth direction. "Hello, Beth" It then raised its head to look at Leshawna and Lindsay. "Who are these two?"

Beth glanced nervously at Leshawna and Lindsay. "Well… They're-"

Leshawna cut in, "It's more polite to introduce yourself first, you know."

"Hey!" the smaller one shouted. "How dare you address my mistress like that?! Why I ought to-" she said, ready to take a step forward. However, the taller one laid a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to face Leshawna.

"I am sorry for my rudeness," she apologized to them. "My name's Gardevoir and this," she gestured toward her companion. "is Kirlia."

"Thanks" Leshawna said.

Seeing as how all the tension and decreased, Beth managed to introduce Leshawna and Lindsay, with no trouble, aside from Kirlia bad-mouthing Leshawna. A scene which we will skip over considering that this story is rated K.

* * *

><p>"And these are the cabins, for the guild members," Gardevoir said. "Any more question?"<p>

Lindsay took a look inside the cabins. Inside were a couple of straw beds, a small table with a plate of fruit on it, and an adjoining room which looked like a bathroom.

"Is this the place, where we will be staying?" Lindsay asked Gardivor.

"It is," Gardivor answered back. "_If _you agree to the Guildmaster' terms." She turned around and headed back into the guild's main hall.

They walked back into the guild hall and stopped by two billboards. One of them was filled with a bunch of help and item requests. The other had pictures of Pokemon on them and cash prizes written underneath. They seemed sort of like wanted posters.

"What are these" asked Leshawna.

"They're requests for jobs and wanted posters," answered Kirlia. "Only an idiot wouldn't know that."

"Oh, you did not just call me a-" Leshawna was interrupted by Gardivor, who started to walk away with Beth and Lindsay to the other side of the guild hall.

Glaring at each other one more time, they ran off to join the others.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in a small studio...<p>

"No, Marla. Don't listen to that scumbag!" Chris Mclane shouted at the TV. Chef looked at him with a confused look, shrugged and went back to playing Call of Duty Black Ops 2.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" a voice yelled behind them.

The two stiffened and slowly turned around.

Behind them was a person wearing a black coat with the hood over his/her head. He was also wearing black gloves and black boots.

"Well we're..." Chris started to say, but the hooded figure cut him off.

"You're supposed to be looking after the contestants!" he shouted at them.

"W-we'll get to it **Heroi Oscura**!" Chris managed to stammer out. He and Chef went back to the computer dashboard.

"Good..." **Heroi Oscura **muttered to himself.

_(I apologize for not updating sooner.)_

* * *

><p>The group of five walked to the edge of the main hall to find a large door that was rather plain compared to the other extravagant doors they had seen in the guild. It was a rather dirty brown and other than a hanging that said, "Guildmaster" there were no more decorations or anything on it.<p>

"What's this door for Garfield?" asked Lindsay who apparently had forgotten the correct way of saying Gardivor's name. Before she could answer however, Beth spoke up.

"It's the office of the person who runs this place, Lindsay. She's really nice!"

"Really?" Lindsay asked. Beth nodded. "Do you think she knows any good hair salons? This ears are really annoying."

"I'm sure she can fix any problem you have," said Gardivor. She was tempted to ask what a hair salon was though, but she suppressed the urge.

Kirlia however was curious. "What's a hair salon?" she asked.

However at that time, the door's lock was unlocked. Gardivor opened the door and walked through it. The others followed in without a thought.

* * *

><p>"Welcome, to my humble abode," a voice greeted them once they had come through the door. The Guildmaster's room was very impressive, as it was filled top to bottom with bottles, data, and maps. When Leshawna looked closer at the maps she noticed that the maps didn't look anything like the ones she knew about. The maps showed one giant landmass with a couple of islands dotting the sea. However once the Guildmaster had spoken, she looked over to the Guildmaster and was shocked at what she saw.<p>

The Guildmaster was a white and long bodied Pokémon. Her head was small in size and had small, triangle shaped ears. Her forehead had a purple spot adorning it as well as a yellow one on its snout. The Guildmaster possessed a pair of long, yellow tipped whiskers which had split ends. Her arms are almost completely covered by a large amount of fur that is tipped in purple and split at the end. Her torso had one purple ring of fur around the midsection. She also had purple fur on the bottom section of the torso and her bottom paws were clawed. She has a long, skinny tail that, like her paw fur, was tipped purple and had a split at the end.

The most shocking thing to them, however was that her head was exactly like the outside of the Guild.

"Hello, my name is Meinshao," the Guildmaster said.

Gardivor stepped forward. "Master, our guests would like a place to stay."

Leshawna stepped forward. "You see-"

Meinshao glanced at her. "You're a human, aren't you?" she asked.

"How did you know that?" Leshawna asked.

"You're friends with Beth. She was once a human. So you must be a human too," she answered. Then, she sighed. "You are not the first human to be transformed in Pokémon." She went to her bookshelf and pulled out a book. She opening it and flipped to a certain page.

"They were three others who turned into Pokémon. The first one came here because of a curse. The second one came here on a mission to stop the curse. The third came to save the future." She stopped and looked at them. "But all of them forgot who they were as humans. But you remember who you are, correct."

They nodded.

"Yeah, but we know how we came here," Leshawna grumbled.

"We do?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, because of that no-good Chris McLane!" she grumbled.

"Who is this Chris-" Meinshao was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said.

When he came in, Kirlia gasped. "Metagross! What are you doing here?" she asked.

Metagross looked up at Meinshao. "We have a dire situation," he said. "The Book of Pokémon History was stolen!"

"By who?"

"We are currently researching that, but we have deal with the possibility of someone using that knowledge to their advantage!"

"Are there any witnesses who saw the book?"

"Yes. One saw the thief go into Metal Factory."

"A mystery dungeon..." Meinshao muttered to herself.

"Mystery Dungeon?" asked Leshawna.

"It's a labyrinth. Each time you go in it changes in some way. If you faint in there, you somehow get kicked out." supplied Kirlia. "Just your basic deathtrap."

"Which is why, this will be your first mission," Meinshao said.

"Wait. What now?" Leshawna said.

Meinshao turned and smiled at her. "You honestly didn't think that we would just let you have the rooms for free, did you?"

"Well... We kind of did," Beth admitted.

"To get a room here, you have to become a exploration team," Meinshao explained. "The only way I'm making you three one, is if you can retrieve the book."

Leshawna sighed dejectedly. "Okay. Whatever."

"I'm so lost," Lindsay asked. "What's going on?"

* * *

><p>"So this is Metal Factory," Leshawna muttered as she looked at the giant factory in front of her.<p>

"It looks like a normal building to me," Lindsay said.

"But it isn't," Beth told her. She was clutching the Toolbox around her shoulders, with obvious fright. "If we aren't carful, this place could kill us."

"As if, girl," Leshawna grumbled. "Chris doesn't want any of his precious contestants dying. The all of our fans will attempt to sue."

"Still..." Lindsay said obviously just as scares as her BFFFL.

"Trust me. We've got nothing to worry about," Leshawna assured them. She began to walk toward the entrance.

Lindsay and Beth exchanged scared glances and hurried in after her.

* * *

><p>Dungeon: Metal Factory BF1<p>

It only took them a few minutes before they got lost.

"Ugh! This is hopeless!" Leshawna said as they came to their third dead end.

"Okay," Beth said to them. "We should take a break." She sat down and pulled out a book out of the Toolbox and began to read.

"What are you reading, Beth?" asked Lindsay.

"A Pokémon Handbook," she answered. "I'm trying to find out, what kind of Pokémon we are." She flipped through it. "I already know I'm a Pokémon called a Clefable. I just can't seem to find you two... Oh!" She sounded surprised. "I just found you Leshawna."

"Really?" Leshawna looked over. "What I'm I?"

"You're a Nidoqueen. It's a Poison/Ground type," she answered. She flipped through the book again. "I still can't find Lindsay though..."

Clunk!

"Did you hear that?" Beth asked.

"Yeah," Leshawna told her. "It came from over there." She pointed toward a path which led to another corner in this never-ending maze.

The three quietly crept to the corner and looked around the corner. They gasped.

In the room, were a couple of robotic life forms that had a long body with a set of claws sticking out of its rear end. They had one large red eye in the center of their nearly-round head. They each had a short crest above its head, projecting from their body.

"What are those things?!" asked Leshawna.

"I don't know. But they are so cute!" Lindsay squealed. She instantly ran up to the middle of the room and began to pet one.

"I wonder, what they are," Beth muttered to herself as she took out the Pokémon handbook. She quickly flipped through it. "I found it!" she exclaimed. "They're called Beldum and-" she looked up with horror. Beth dashed towards Lindsay and tackled her to the ground, just as the other four Beldum used Take Down. The Beldum crashed into each other and floated around looking dazed.

Instinctively, Leshawna opened her mouth as a couple of needles came out and shot toward the Beldum. The needles lodged themselves into the Beldum, as they begin to wobble back and forth finally collapsing onto the floor.

Leshawna stared at herself. "Did I just do that?" she asked Beth. Beth nodded apparently in shock herself.

Unfortunately the Beldum began to rise up in the air. A couple were shaking their heads, obviously still shaken up from the Poison Sting.

"In there!" Beth shouted as she pointed toward a set of stairs in the corner of the room. Leshawna began to make a run for it as best she could, while Beth helped Lindsay up and pulled her toward the stairs.

Just as the Beldum began to regain their senses, they had already disappeared.

* * *

><p>Metal Factory BF2<p>

"How did I do that" Leshawna asked out loud.

"You don't know?" Beth asked.

"About what?" she asked.

"Here, look at this," Beth said as she took out the handbook. She opened it to the page with the Nidoqueen on it. Alongside it was a list of moves and stats. Beth pointed at the moves and said, "Those are what you can use to battle other Pokémon."

"Now that's just weird," Leshawna mumbled to herself. "Why would the author do something like that?"

"I don't know," Bath answered back. "But it sure does help."

"Ooooh!" Lindsay, who had been momentarily forgotten, squealed. "I can see some more of those cute little flying things. Come back!"

"Lindsay, don't leave us!" Beth shouted at her but she had already left.

Shaking her head, Leshawna ran off following her with Beth close behind. She didn't understand what was going on, but she knew one thing. If she found Chris, she was going to kick his ass. **(Pardon the language)**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay finally this chapter is finished. Sorry for not completing the entire dungeon, but I felt like it might be too long and I might spend another year on it. So I decided to split it into 2 parts.<strong>

**Also I wasn't sure what people might think about the whole idea about a Pokémon City. So just imagine it as treasure Town with a couple more houses and stores. So that decreased the production of this chapter.**

**Thank you **_VullabyLover,_** for finally making me get off my feet and finish this thing. **

**I was thinking that I might come back and change the description of the City into more of a town, if the reviewers don't really like it.**

**Here is the next team **

**Duncan- Infernape**

**Geoff-Ludicolo**

**Trent- Lucario**

**As always tell me your thoughts about this.**

**I pretty sure some of you don't like the fact that none of them have amnesia, but I have I surprise next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Golurk's Stand

Chapter 5: Golurk's Stand

**Sorry, I lied. I decided to finish this team off with a good ending instead of a cliffhanger.**

**Also I made a mistake last chapter. I forgot that Poison is ineffective to Steel types (surprised that no one caught it). Let's say that they were just surprised at the sudden attack.**

**Also make sure to read the ending A/N.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Total Drama.**

* * *

><p>Chris is standing in the middle of Metal Factory with an intern who looked like he didn't want to be there. He then flashes his signature grin.<p>

-Last time on Total Drama Mystery Dungeon!

-Leshawna and Lindsay woke up to find themselves in a giant Pokémon City called Poke City. Attempting to look for yours truly, they ran into Beth who had apparently gotten the job as a Papergirl. I bet she plays a lot of ancient arcade games. Anyways these three meet Gardivor, Kirlia and Guildmaster Meinshao. Unfortunately, some sort of stupid history book was stolen, and Meinshao tasks our three girls to go to Metal Factory and get it back.

-Many questions still remain. Will they be able to get the book? Who is the one that stole it? What are some other mysteries in Metal Factory? And what kind of Pokémon would this handsome face turn into?

Chris points to himself. However, the intern mumbles something about a Jynx being a lot like Chris. Chris just pushes him out of the shot.

-Find out the answers in

-Total…

-Drama…

-MYSTERY DUNGEON!

**Xxx**

Metal Factory BF4

"And then, I gave Brady a raspberry flavored one and he said he loved it!" Beth was recounting her experiences with Brady to Lindsay as they walked down the hall.

Lindsay looked astonished. "Really?" she asked.

Beth nodded and was quiet for a few minutes. Then she and Lindsay started squealing.

Leshawna groaned. She had been listening to them talking for the past hour. They had gotten lucky that there was no other Pokémon between the two floors they had been on. However there had been a ton of litter strewn across the each of the floors. So far, she had found two apples, a type of orb, and a seed.

"Last week, me and Tyler, like-" Lindsay said.

However, Leshawna interrupted her. "I think we should focus at the mission at hand, girl! I mean, do you know how long we have been walking!"

"I don't have a watch," Lindsay said innocently.

"That's not the point!" Leshawna said sharply. "We have to hurry up! We don't even know where we are! Back me up here Beth!"However there was no answer. Leshawna looked around. "Beth?" she called out.

"Um, you might want to see this," Beth suddenly said. She was looking around the corner staring into a small room. Leshawna and Lindsay hurried towards the corner and peered around it.

In one corner of the room were a set of stairs leading downward. However near the stairs was a robotic life form that had a disc-shaped body with a pair of appendages that resemble Beldum that they had seen earlier. It had two red eyes and a pointy nose.

Leshawna looked over to Beth. "Do you know what it is?" she asked.

Beth nodded as she skimmed through the book."It's a Metang, the Iron Claw Pokémon. It says here that it's formed by two Beldum that joined together. Also, its steel body won't be scratched even if it collides with a jet," Beth blinked. "That's pretty powerful…"

"Please," Leshawna said. "With my Poison Sting, it will probably start begging for mercy." She got near the corner and got ready.

"Wait Leshawna-" Beth started to say. Unfortunately, Leshawna had already jumped out and shot a barrage of Poison Stings at the Metang. However, the needle's just bounced harmlessly off of its metal. The Metang turned around slowly and stared at Leshawna with an impassive stare.

Leshawna took a step back and gulped.

Immediately, the Metang put its arms to the side and its head began to glow blue.

"It's using Zen Headbutt!" Beth shouted.

The Metang charged at Leshawna. However, thanks to Beth's warning, she managed to dodge the attack. The Metang stopped just short of a wall and prepared for another attack.

Beth whispered something to Lindsay, and she nodded with a fierce look on her face. Lindsay took one step towards the Metang and then, using her strong legs, jumped towards the Metang and roundhouse kicked Metang in the face. Metang went flying into a wall and slumped dow, defeated with swirls in his eyes.

Leshawna walked over to the Metang and prodded it with her foot. "How did you just do that?" she asked, looking over to Lindsay.

"I just did what Beth told me," she answered.

Beth nodded. "I didn't get to tell you that Metang is a Steel type. Poison type moves are ineffective on it."Beth looked over to Lindsay. "But, I managed to find information on the kid of the Pokémon that Lindsay was. She's a Lopunny. I found out that she could use a move called "Jump Kick" which is a fighting type. The book says those types of moves are super effective against Steel types."

"That wasn't the question," Leshawna retorted. "The question was how _she_ managed to do it."

Beth and Leshawna looked over to Lindsay, who was currently rubbing the metal of the Metang. "How did he get his skin so smooth?" she muttered.

Leshawna sighed. She grabbed Lindsay's hand and dragged her towards the staircase. "Wait Leshinga," Lindsay screamed. "I have to ask him what kind of conditioner he uses!" Leshawna groaned as they went down the stairs.

Beth meanwhile trailed behind, skimming through the book. "Metronome?" she said looking thoughtful. "That could be useful."

**Xxx**

When they walked down the stairs they found themselves in a large room, instead of the maze they had found in the other rooms. In the middle of the room was a statue of a giant Pokemon. It was a suit of armor that was mainly teal in color. It has a small head compared to its body, and large bangles on all of its limbs. There was also a crack across the chest of the armor which is patched diagonally in the opposite orientation so that is resembled a belt. It had a crystal-like formation on its shoulders. It also had a Roman-armor-like "skirt" and flat feet beneath it. Its eyes were pale yellow, as were the spirals on the shoulders and hands. However on its right arm was a black band. Other than the statue, the room only contained a small elevator, a couple of desk and papers strewn about. However on one of the desk was-

"The book!" Beth said pointing at a giant leather book just sitting on the desk. They ran towards it, but suddenly a giant foot stepped in their way. They looked up to see that the statue had moved.

"Who are you?" the statue rumbled.

"Well, my name is Lindsay, this is my BFFFL Beth, and this her is Lefonda," Lindsay cheerfully answered.

"Yeah, you see," Leshawna said. "We're here to get that book, so if you don't mind-"

"I am Golurk," it said. "And trespassers must die!" It reared its fist back as a shadowy energy surrounded and then shot it towards them.

Beth and Lindsay closed their eyes in fright as they waited for the impending pain. However, when they opened their eyes, they found themselves unharmed. Unfortunately, Leshawna was somehow hit and was kneeling on the floor in pain.

"We're alive?" Beth asked. "We're alive!" she and Lindsay squealed and hugged each other not noticing that Golurk was staring at them.

"_Of course_," he thought. "_They are normal types. That type of move wouldn't affect them. But of course-" _Golurk reeled his fist back once again as it began to glow orange.

Beth noticed this and grabbed Lindsay's hand. She then dove to the right as Golurk's fist missed them by inches. "Run!" she yelled at Lindsay. They ran to the other side of the room and looked back. Golurk was coming after, albeit very slowly.

"What do we do?!" Lindsay wailed. "We're going to die here!"

Beth took out her Toolbox and looked through the contents. She got out the seed and shoved towards Lindsay. "Eat it," she instructed.

Lindsay gave her a crazy look. "What?!"

"It might help us!" Beth insisted glancing at Golurk who was coming closer. "It says in the book that if you eat it then you might be able to move faster!"

"Are you sure?" Lindsay asked.

"Well as long as it isn't a Look-alike," explained Beth. "But that's a risk we are going to have to take!"

"Okay…" Lindsay took the seed, dropped it into her mouth and swallowed.

"Well?" Beth asked.

"I don't feel strange," Lindsay said speaking in a fast tone.

"It worked," Beth said deadpanned. She then pointed at Golurk. "Now go and distract him!"

"Right!" Lindsay jumped toward Golurk and used Jump Kick again. However the kick just went through him, causing Lindsay to go straight through and land behind him.

"I forgot to tell you!" Beth shouted. "Fighting-type moves don't work on him!"

"Fighting what?!"

"Never mind," Beth muttered. She looked at her hands and began to wave them back and forth.

Meanwhile, Lindsay was doing her best to dodge Golurk's attacks, but she could already feel the Quick Seed's effects wearing out. After dodging another Dynamic Punch, she stopped to catch her breath, completely drained.

"I applaud your effort." Lindsay looked up to see the Golurk was right above her charging up a Focus Punch. "But you have lost."

Suddenly, a pillar of rock shot up and smashed Golurk in the face. He stumbled backwards and fell down still reeling from the attack. Behind him was Leshawna who was glowing gold with her fist in the ground.

Leshawna grinned. "Sorry I'm late, girl," she said.

"Its okay, Loran!" Lindsay said, once again forgetting Leshawna's name.

"My name's-"

"Guy's get back!" interrupted Beth, whose hands were glowing white. Once they both had stepped back, Beth shouted, "Hydro Pump!" and blasted a powerful jet of water from its mouth at Golurk. Golurk tried to block the water with his hand, but the force was too strong and he eventually fell to the ground, with the glow fading from his eyes.

A moment passed before anyone spoke. Finally Lindsay asked, "Is he dead?"

Leshawna shook her head. "No," she answered. "I'm pretty sure he just fainted. We should grab the book before he wakes up again." Leshawna went up to the table and grabbed the book. She headed for the elevator with Lindsay and Beth following close behind.

Lindsay stopped at the doors and looked around. She had thought she had heard some kind of noise, but when she looked around she couldn't find anything. Shrugging she went into the elevator.

Meanwhile in a corner of the room, a security camera shut off as the black band on Golurk's arm crumbled to pieces.

**Xxx**

"Wonderful," Meinshao said.

"Amazing…" Gardivor muttered.

"Impossible!" Kirlia snarled.

The three had just come back from Metal Factory and had given Metagross the book. Metagross gave a quick thank you to them and ran out to put the book back in its proper place. Meanwhile, Leshawna and Beth recounted their adventures in Metal Factory and how they beat Golurk.

After they completed their story, Gardivor looked amazed. "I can't believe you beat Golurk. No one at our Guild has managed to beat him."

Beth let out a yawn. "Can we go to sleep now?" she asked trying hard to stay awake.

Meinshao smiled. "First you have to come up with a team name," she said.

"Oh, I have an idea," Lindsay said. "How about Team Amazon?"

Beth gasped. "That's perfect."

"And how is that perfect?" Leshawna asked. "We were on Team Victory. And Beth wasn't even on TDWT."

"But, wasn't Taylor on Team Amazon?" Lindsay asked.

"Assuming you meant Tyler, he was on Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Really Hot!" Leshawna answered.

"I'm pretty sure there was only 4 "reallys"," Beth said. Leshawna just groaned.

"Okay," Meinshao said trying to break up the fight. "Your team name is Team Amazon! You are now dismissed. Gardivor would you show them their rooms." Gardivor nodded and left with Team Amazon. Kirlia turned to follow but was stopped by Meinshao. "Kirlia, would you show Team Amazon the ropes tomorrow?" she asked once Gardivor and Team Amazon had left the room.

"Do you find my mistress inadequate to do the task?" Kirlia retorted.

Meinshao shook her head. "No, Gardivor is going to Wigglytuff's Guild tomorrow. I need her to check something for me. As of right now, you're the only one in the guild that can teach them."

Kirlia turned to leave. "As you wish," she said bitterly. "Guildmaster." She left the room.

**Xxx**

"Chris, it's finished," Chef said. He looked over to see that Chris had fallen asleep in his chair. "CHRIS!" Chef yelled into his ear.

Chris eyes snapped open and he looked around in alarm. "What happened? Did someone steal my hair gel?!"

Chef rolled his eyes. "The episode is finished. They managed to beat Golurk."

Chris stared blankly at him. "Who?" he asked. When he saw Chef opening his mouth to answer his question, he quickly said, "Never mind, I don't care."

"Then why did you ask?!" Chef yelled at him.

"I was tired!" Chris yelled back.

Since Chris and Chef were arguing, they didn't notice a lone figure sneak past them. The only thing that the figure could be seen wearing was a green sweater and was obviously female. She went up to a door marked "Virtual Pods" and slipped inside when no one was looking.

"Chef, buddy," Chris said. "Can we just hurry up and finish this?"

"Fine," Chef grumbled. "But you owe me!"

**Xxx**

-It seems as though Team Amazon managed to conquer their first mystery dungeon. What other dangers await them? How will they cope to being Pokémon? And what exactly is Kirlia's problem? Find some more questions in the next episode of

-Total…

-Drama

-MYSTERY DUNGEON!

**Xxx**

The Virtual Pod room was a room that had pods lined up against the wall. In each of these pods, you could see the Total Drama Contestants with females on the right and males on the left. In the middle of the room was a lamp giving off some light. The girl who had walked into the room moments before walked into the dim light of the lamp and looked around the room. She had pale skin with blonde hair and sapphire eyes. She was wearing a dark green sweater, a black skirt with purple stockings.

"So this is where you were hiding them, Chris!" Dawn muttered. She looked around until she came across a pod that contained Bridgette. "_Just as I thought_," she thought. "_The ones that had cameos on the island were nothing but fakes! I couldn't read their auras as much as I tried." _

Dawn looked around the room to look for something she could do, but all she could find in the room was a virtual reality helmet. "The only way I'm going to save them," she muttered with a determined look in her eyes. "Is if I go in myself."

She took the helmet, not noticing the "Still in Testing" sign and placed on her head. Then she collapsed to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I feel like a jerk. It took me nearly six months to start writing this chapter and it only took me 2 days to finish it. In all honesty, I was thinking about putting this on permanent hiatus. This is because in the six month break I put between the last chapter and this chapter, I had tons of ideas rolling around in my head. There were mostly crossovers of Total Drama with other shows. Some that I was planning included: Total Drama series/Bleach, Total Drama series/Deadman Wonderland/, Total Drama series/Persona, etc. Also I'm actually planning to write an orginal fanfic of Total Drama. **

**I actually made myself a goal on this. I decided to get the next chapter out by the time that the second episode of **_**Total Drama All-Stars.**_** If this doesn't happen then this crossover is cancelled. Also is you think that I should stop writing this, just leave it in a review. Of course majority rules.**

**Anyway, what do you think of the new chapter? In my opinion, it's a bit mediocre and I felt like I could have done a bit better. Also Dawn appeared! Yay! So if you don't mind you can send in Pokémon suggestions for her. I'm thinking of making her an Emolga. However Dawn is going to be the **_**only**_** contestant of Total Drama Revenge of the Island to be in this. Mainly because she is my favorite character in that season. Also I would like it if you would vote in my poll if there should be Noah/Dawn in this or not.**

**Here is the next team**

**Duncan- Infernape**

**Geoff-Ludicolo**

**Trent- Lucario**

**Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. Just don't flame me a lot.**

**P.S. I know I need to work on my grammer…**


End file.
